Healing
by xOHikaruOx
Summary: of all the times the nations ignored Mathew, have finally taken a toll on him, Alfred notices wants to make Mattie feel better!


A/N: this is my very first fic I ever wrote (but I wrote a few in the past but they were all about my OCS, not counting them). I hope you enjoy this! Randomly thought of this when I woke up today! XD

Description: all the times the nations ignored Mathew have finally taken a toll on him, Alfred notices wants to make Mattie feel better!

Warning: mentions of blood, cutting and smexing between two boys! Don't like it don't read, you have been warned

* * *

><p>It had been the end of the meeting when Alfred noticed Mattie had not been sitting next to him. In fact he wasn't around the whole meeting. He'd never missed a meeting, Alfred pondered. 'could he had gotten sick', the thought of Mattie, his Mattie, being sick and home alone with no one to take care of him worried him.<p>

He walked, almost ran in fact out of the meeting room, he even almost knocked Arthur down, 'wanker!' he yelled at Alfred. He kept going ignoring the comment. He went to the bathroom since he'd wanted to pee during the meeting. When he was done he heard some whimpering/sobbing sounds in one of the bathroom stalls. The more he listened the more he recognized the voice. It was Mathew, but why was he crying.

"Mattie?" The sounds stopped, he walked up to the only stall that was locked. He knocked, "Mattie, is that you?" silence…. Then a small voice was heard at the other side, "yea it's me…." 'Thank god' Alfred thought, he was glad the worst didn't happen. "Are you alright" Alfred asked "yea, I'm fine" 'liar' he thought yet again. "Mattie open the door" Mathew hesitated, but he got up and opened the door.

"Mattie, you're crying!" Alfred cupped Mathew's face in his hands and wiped the tears away. "It's nothing I'm fine" Mathew turned away from Alfred, "don't lie to me Mattie-" Mathew cut Alfred off, "I'm fine Alfred!" he snapped at him. Alfred looked at him wide eyed, "o-ok, can I at least take you home. You don't look like yourself" he asked, "ok…"

The car ride to Mathew's home was eerily quiet. It didn't sit well with Alfred as he dropped him off. "Are you sure your ok matte?" "Yes, I'm fine…" Alfred still didn't believe him but just in case, "hey, is it ok I come by later tonight, hang out, and maybe, sleep over" he said giving him best grin he could muster. "Yea ok, I'd like that" and with that Mathew left Alfred's car and disappeared inside.

Night came and Alfred kept his promise and came to Mathews home. He knocked on the door, no answer. He knocked again, no answer. "Mattie?" the door was unlocked, "I-I'm coming in!" he walked inside, the place was empty and quiet. "Mattie, hey, where are you" he looked in every room. He then saw the light on in the bathroom, and the door slightly open. He gulped and opened the door.

Alfred walked inside to see drops of blood on the floor. Fear suddenly swept through him, and he starts to panic a little. "M-Mattie?" He turns around to see Mathew lying on the floor leaning against the toilet with his wrists dripping with blood, in front of him on the floor the razor blade covered in blood he had used on himself. "Wha-" in shock and fear he kneels down in front of Mathew and places his hands on his shoulders. "M-Mathew!" he opens his eyes and looks up at his older brother "oh hi Al…" he said in almost a whisper.

"Hi, that's all you say to me is hi! what did you do to yourself! Why did you do this!" there was a hint of panic in his voice now. Mathew stayed silent. Alfred sighed and got up to get bandages his hands were shaking as he wrapped the younger one's wrists. He looked up at him again, "Mattie, please tell me why." His voice trembled a bit. Then Mathew started to cry, "I couldn't take it anymore…" Alfred cupped Mathew's face, "take what…" he hesitated sobbing now "I couldn't take being ignored anymore!"

Alfred did not know what to do but hug the other. Mathew clinged to Alfred unable to calm himself. Alfred turned to look at Mathew face to face "you don't have to worry about being ignored anymore. Because I won't leave you alone again." Alfred inches his face closer until their lips brush each other, suddenly Mathew panics and stands backing up to the wall.

'a-al, we can't, we're brothers!" he stares at him wide eyed. The older then stands to face the other, "not by blood" he moves closer to Mathew and holds him by the waist causing Mathew to gasp in surprise "Mattie, I love you, I never considered you as a brother because I always wanted something more…" moving in closer Mathew then spoke "I-I…. feel the same way…"

And with that said Alfred pressed his lips on the other causing Mathew to whimper. He clung onto Alfred's as his lips were being ravished but the others. Alfred then licks Mathew's lips asking for entrance which Mathew quickly allowed. Alfred tongue explored every part of Mathew's mouth which caused him to shiver. Alfred lower half became hard as did Mathews and they both felt it, and tried to cause as much friction as possible. Mathew moaned again Alfred's lips.

"Ha… a-al…. pl-please…." Seeing Mathew in that state almost made Alfred loose control. He picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom; he laid him on the bed and started ravaging his mouth again. Soon clothes were discarded in the floor and they were both naked. Alfred played with Mathews nipples gaining a whimper from the other. "Mmmnn…" Alfred smiled as he moved lover licking his naval causing Mathew to moan louder. He reached the other hardened member, sucked on it a bit, before grabbing a bit of lotion from the drawer.

"a-al… Wh-what are you…" "Hush… I have to prepare you" Alfred gave him a reassuring kiss on the forehead. "it might hurt, but it will feel good" Alfred put a bit of lotion on his finger and placed it at Mathew's entrance nudging a bit." Ready?" Mathew nodded and with that Alfred pushed inside, the sudden intrusion caused Mathew to moan out in pain and pleasure. Alfred added another finger, soon he added all three, and he thrusted until he found Mathew's sweet spot, his back arched "ahhh… a-al... m-more please…. There!"

Alfred smiled and removed his fingers, Mathew gave him a hurt look. Alfred kissed him "don't worry, I'm going to make you feel even better." He then put some lotion on his member and aliened himself at Mathew's entrance. He thrusted in slowly causing the other to moan loudly. It took all his self control not to ravage the younger one's hole.

"mmmff… a-al pl-please… move!" "You got it Mattie" with that he thrusted into Mathew hard hitting his sweet spot. "ahh… hah…! Al harder" the thrusts became frantic as both of them want release. Soon Mathew reach his climax and Alfred came after inside his brother "unf… Mattie…" he then fell onto Mathew being careful not to hurt him.

They laid next to each other cuddling slowly drifting into sleep. "I love you Mattie"

"I love you too, Al"

* * *

><p>u-um i hope you enjoyed! i worked all day on this!<p>

all the suport on tumblr really helped too!

XDDD


End file.
